The Shifter
by LilManiac
Summary: MUAHAHAi got bored no, seriously, my real reason is in here. But u wont understand it if u don't kno my characters. SORRY! AND YES! A NAME IS FINALLY HERE! YAY!
1. What is normal?

**Okay, I'm doing another fic cause it is just _so_ hard to let my main character go… (sad face). So… I've decided to do it on Jade's first mission alone with the Animorphs. I've set it in book 40, but I promise I'll try not to change it too much… I hope you all enjoy.**

**Oh, also, I've set it between my first two stories. It's after _Jade's secret, _and before_ David's back!_, ok? Coolies, read on now… :)**

**_Chapter One: What is normal?_**

My name is Jade. I'm an average kind of girl, not someone you're likely to look twice at, given the chance. I'm a weird mix of French and Australian. I used to live in Australia, and I guess that's the only thing most people notice about me. My 'aussie' accent. No, it's not like that blockhead, Steve Irwin (we do _not_ all speak like that), it's very subtle.

Next to Rachel, I'm short. Next to Cassie, I guess you could say I have some sort of weird fashion sense. My best friend, Amanda, once said I have a 'in-between' style. Don't ask me what that is.

I have average shoulder length chestnut kind of brown hair, and green eyes. All in all, I'm average. Yeah, I am a bit of a tom-boy, but… other than that, I'm nothing much to look at.

But… I am not normal. Haven't been for at least five years. And a few months ago, I met up with the Animorphs. Another bunch of 'not normal' kids.

Well, by now you probably all know about Yeerks and how the Animorphs fight them. And about Visser Three and stuff. So I won't bother you with those details. Neither will I retell my own story. It just kind of gets repetitive after a while.

I guess you could say that when I came to America, I kind of traded one 'not-normal' group of friends for another. Great. When will it ever end?

I'd come to know them all in different ways. Rachel, who was the tall model, and a lot like Amanda in some ways. Cassie, the animal lover (I spent a lot of my time with her, helping out) Jake, the 'fearless leader'. Tobias, the boy turned into a bird. Marco, the joker. And Ax. Ax was… I don't know what to make of him. He still seems a little edgy about me though. Can't blame him. I opened his eyes to a lot of things.

But tonight, I was stuck being 'normal'. Or, at least, an image of normal. I was babysitting my little brother and sisters. We were watching a movie my parents had rented for us, _George of the Jungle._ You know, the one with that Brendan Fraser guy in it? My parents thought it would be good for all of us. And it was. Even Phoebe laughed at the talking 'monkey'. They left us alone for a few hours, and when they came back they went straight to bed. By then the movie was over, and we were channel surfing. Well, Ryan was. Phoebe, who had been sitting on my lap, had fallen asleep with her head against my left shoulder. Tina was on my right shoulder, and she'd fallen asleep too. She'd gotten a little too into the movie, and had snuggled into me for some comfort. Ryan was on my left side, feet on the coffee table, and looking like he was about to drift off soon too. He flipped channels mindlessly.

"There's nothing on" he whined, and I shushed him and indicated to him to lower the volume. I didn't mind being used as a human pillow. I was used to it. After all, the countless drives to my grandparents place back in Australia were long and boring.

"Well, why don't you got to bed then?" I whispered to him.

"Don't want to" he mumbled, still flipping channels. Then, I guess he found something he liked. He sat up, and I turned back to the screen. _Unsolved Mysteries_. Oh great. He'd be up a while longer. And I wanted to go back to that cooking show. It looked interesting.

I sat there and watched with him, fighting back a tidal wave of yawns. Nightmares had kept me up and…

"Oh! Watch this!" Ryan said in an exited whisper. He leaned forward to watch. Ok, we went through god knows how many damn ads first, before it actually got back to the show. And then, the world crumbled.

_**---------------------------------------x-------------------------**_

It was an Andalite. I was sure of it. That type of blue was unmistakable, anywhere to me. And… it had four legs, and what I thought was a human top half… what else could it be?

"Oh that is so _fake_" Ryan said, forgetting about whispering. About to change the channel.

"No, wait Ryan" I said, and Tina started to stir.

"What's fake?" She murmured. But I hardly heard her. My full attention was on the screen. They showed it again, the video tape some idiot amateur video artist taped. And then, I was sure of it.

"Just this thing they showed. A blue blob of something. Come_ on_! Anyone ever heard of _computer generated_?"

"And what makes _you_ such an expert?" Tina retorted.

"Enough you guys. Go to bed, and… take Phoebe with you" I said handing her to Ryan, before getting up and moving to turn the TV off.

"But… she sleeps in your room!" Tina protested, and I shushed her. She was going to wake our parents up, and that was _not_ what I wanted right then.

"Look, take her, just for tonight, ok? I need a good night's sleep for once, and if both of you are gonna argue, you might as well take her"

"Why? What's so important? Got a dream date?" Tina laughed.

"No. I have a test in the morning. Now go to bed, both of you. No more arguments or I'll tell mum and dad about what you did last night" That got them. They both went into their room and shut the door. Then, I went into my own room, shutting and locking the door. I slipped on some actual clothes, tossing my nightie aside. I then opened my window, as far as it would go. I thought I saw someone moving in one of the apartments across from ours. Uh-oh. This was going to be difficult. If someone saw me go out the window as a bird…

I leaned my upper half out the window, as far as it would go. I searched for the fire escape on our building. If I was going to get out of here, I was going to have to do it as a human.

I searched for another way down, but there wasn't any. I saw a thick pole not to far from my window, but that couldn't possibly hold my weight. And if it broke, I'd probably kill myself and wake up the entire neighbourhood in the process. Not something I wanted to try.

So, back to the fire escape. How did I get to it? It was too far… unless I tried to jump. Might be able to make it if I jumped….

"Oh god" I breathed, knowing it was the only way. Something inside told me to forget about it, and talk to Jake and the others in the morning. But… if it was true… if that video was real, that meant it could be Ax, and we could all be in danger…

"This better be worth it" I breathed, shoving my window up as far as it could go, and locking it in place. At least I'd be able to get back in. That is, if I survived the next few minutes. I managed to get my feet up on the narrow ledge, and crouched there, judging the distance from it. I knew, whatever happened, it was definitely going to hurt.

I took a deep breath, getting up on the outside of the window (and nearly falling in the process) then put all the force I had into a leap, stretching my arms out as far as they could go. For a second, I felt like I was just frozen in the air. Or… like flying. But as I moved towards the escape, I knew it definitely wasn't like flying. I was falling… falling… almost there…

No! I missed the fire escape! My left hand didn't…

Clank! Clankclankclankclankclank…

Right hand caught the fire escapes ladder, and seconds later I was falling again. I was pulling the ladder down with me!

I saw the ground, metres below, and I let go, trying to push myself away from it as I did so. I hit the ground, fell backwards, and seconds later the bottom of the ladder landed in front of me. I scrambled up, realising I had come inches from being skewered by the ladder. And knowing I'd watched _Final Destination 2_ just a few nights before didn't help. I had an image of my head of what would have happened…

Seconds later, I was up and running out of the alleyway, my back screaming in pain, and crying out words that will never be repeated here.

"I hope you're goddamn worth it Ax!" I screamed without meaning to. I had come inches from death… from something normal. As you could tell, that thought did _not_ make me happy.


	2. Spiral into madness

**_Chapter Two; Spiral into madness_**

It took me longer to get to the woods than I thought it would. For one thing, I had to act like a normal teen, or like a normal pedestrian, out for a stroll. I had to follow all the road rules and try not to look like I needed to be somewhere fast. Thankfully, it just looked like I was a little edgy about being mugged or something. Secondly, I had a couple of followers behind me for a bit, but I lost them.

The moment I was past the treeline and far enough into the woods so I couldn't see the roads or anything, I shifted to barn owl. Not even a minute later, I was in the air. But the moment I was in the air…

(Dammit! Which way was it?) I cried, searching for Ax's 'scoop'. His home. I suddenly realised I never asked anyone where he lived. So… I had to play it by ear. I had to search myself… unless…

I passed by Tobias's meadow, searching for him. He wasn't there. Great. Now I really _was_ all alone in this. So, the next half an hour I searched for both of them. I couldn't see any evidence of where they were, or where they had been. I kind of drifted for a bit, not sure what to do next. I went in a straight line, and just basically searched here and there, not really looking anymore. I was freaked. If I couldn't find them, how could I _help_ them??

A little while later I was about to give up, feeling deflated. But then something moving in a clearing caught my eye, and the familiar form of a bird in the air…

(Uh-oh) I watched as Tobias dove towards whatever was moving on the ground. I couldn't see it because I was still too far away. Dammit!

I heard his scream, then what sounded like an Andalite tail whipping through the air, then…

"TOBIAS!!"

I recognised that voice. It was Marco's.

I flapped harder, straining every muscle in my wings, knowing something was seriously wrong. Had the Visser… had he found them? Was it already too late?

(Oh no, no… nonononononononooo….) I moaned inside my own head, praying I'd get there to help, maybe…

And then I saw it. I saw it all. An Andalite, not the Visser, was standing just feet away from Ax. And this guy… he was HUGE!! The biggest Andalite I'd ever seen! He made Ax look like a stack of toothpicks. Marco was a few yards away from him, and Tobias…

He was on the ground, a crumpled mess of a bird. I knew… this gigantic beast… he was the one that had done this to Tobias! And… I saw Marco's face… he was terrified. I could see he wanted to go and get Tobias, to save him from being crushed…

(No! Hang on guys!) In seconds I was on a collision course with the beast, an owl dart. I'd flare my wings inches from his head, rake my talons forward and show him what…

THHWAAPP!!

Seconds later I was tumbling through the air, then I hit the ground and rolled a bit more. The pain in my head was intense. I could see flashes going off behind my eyelids. I heard something happening, but I couldn't… I couldn't see, couldn't focus…

(Visser Three) came the voice that nearly split my head open (At last we meet. I was unaware of the fact that you were such a puny, worthless adversary. It is no wonder you send your minions to do the work of a warrior!)

(_I_ am not Visser Three) I heard Ax counter as something lifted me up and held me. Everything was spinning… what was going on?

I must've passed out, because the next thing I heard was someone say (I wish you luck on your mission Aximili. You and your comrades. Even though it is hopeless)

Then, whatever had me put me on the ground. My head was beginning to clear, and I thought I heard someone clopping off, then something else coming towards me.

(I'm going after him. Don't worry, I won't loose sight of him) Tobias… or what I thought was Tobias… said.

"All right. Go. We'll catch up" Another voice said. A human voice. I looked up, finally being able to see, and seeing Marco looking worriedly down at me.

(Are you all right?) Ax asked.

(Uhh… yeah. Head hurts but… what _happened_?)

"No time to explain. Can you go wolf now?"

(Uh, yeah)

"Good, Ax?"

I noticed then that Ax was morphing, and Marco stepped back and started morphing as well. I focused my confused brain on the image of the wolf. Waited for the others.

(He's moving fast guys. I can't get up too high or I'll loose him. Tree cover is too thick. And I'm having trouble manoeuvring in this low light)

I saw Ax take off, a northern harrier, and Marco, a wolf now too, sped off in a certain direction. I had no choice but to follow.

(What the hell _happened_??) I demanded as we ran.

(Well, we have a new Andalite on earth. And… he's not exactly the friendly type) Marco said, then explained what happened while I'd passed out, then about before.

(Why were you here Jade?) Tobias asked from above. I told them.

(Ah. So, you saw the video too?) Ax said.

(How often do you watch that show, anyway?) Marco asked as he led the way. I followed.

(Ever heard of channel surfing? And ever heard of little brother? Especially mine, called Ryan?)

(I…) He was about to protest, but then he must've caught scent of something, and his already fast pace quickened. Then, Tobias said he lost the guy. We all gathered at the tree Tobias had stopped at.

(As much as I do not want to mention the possibility, perhaps there is an entrance to the Yeerk pool complex, hidden somewhere near. Perhaps Gafinilan passed through…)

(Wait!) Marco cried excitedly. I padded further into the deeper wood where Tobias had lost him (He went this way. It's faint but… look!)

I went in after him, and Tobias and Ax followed. We saw something that looked like a cave. It was something you wouldn't see unless you were looking for it.

(Ten to one that's where our little Andalite friend disappeared to) Marco said (Looks like you were right, Ax-man)

(Little? _LITTLE?!_ Marco, were your eyes _shut_ or something?! That guy makes Arnold Schwarz-whoever look skinny!!) Okay, so maybe I was more than a little peeved off about how this night was going. Then… someone came out of the cave. A man. He looked normal, and we let him leave. Maybe Ax _was_ right. After a few minutes of waiting, Marco managed to slip quietly into the cave and check it out. When he came out, he didn't sound happy.

(Nothing. No entrance. No nothing) Then when we all finished mentally slapping our heads for such a dumb mistake, we went after the man. When Marco and I reached the edge of the woods, we both went owl and took to the sky. We followed the man, that was actually the heavily muscled Andalite Ax had called Gafinilan to an average neighbourhood and then to an average looking house.

(Well, are we all finished following this guy?) I asked as calmly as I could.

(We've got to call a meeting, for the morning)

(Fine, because I was nearly _killed_tonight for this?! For _this_?! Stupid damn ladder nearly cut me in_ half_ because I was worried about _you_ Ax! And now… _this_?! Arrrrgggghh!!!)

Okay, I was mad. I was _very_ mad. And I knew, it was only going to get worse. And what put the knife in my chest was that I had to fight the Yeerks alone this time. Amanda and the others weren't with me, only…

(Oooookaaayy. I won't ask)

(Good)

(You were… concerned for my safety?) Ax sounded surprised as we all peeled off, with Tobias making sure we could find the place again.

(Yeah, happy? Now goodnight. I'm going back home, and back to bed) I left the two to try and figure me out, as I knew they were still trying to, and headed to the place that I called home.

_**-------------------------------x-----------------------**_

As it turned out, there was a teachers conference that morning, so we all met in Cassie's barn. This time, I was alone with the six Animorphs. But… well… I felt calmer. Being near death twice in one night was _not_ fun.

I kind of sat high in the loft and looked down as they all discussed the situation. It was clear that I wasn't part of this team. For one thing, they mentioned a time when _more_ Andalites came to earth, to assassinate the Visser. I could tell that plan made a bellyflop. They brought up the fact that the Andalite had seen Marco demorph, and how he never asked any questions about it, or about some other stuff they mentioned. Then how Cassie and Rachel would go and watch this guy… something about this guys passed that Ax mentioned… about him being a warrior and stuff.

I kind of zoned out for a bit, laying back and just letting my feet dangle off the edge. I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't part of the team, I wasn't an Animorph. It wasn't that they weren't friendly and all, it's just…I felt like a seventh wheel or something.

Not to mention the Marco thing. We'd had like, _one_ date, and that was all there was. Nothing else. Nothing to even suggest he wanted to date again. Must've been too much for him. Or not what he wanted. Then again… I was thinking to simple. Amanda and Ithiell… they had it easy. They'd fallen in love, and were tight. Me…I had a crush. That's all it was. Just a stupid crush…

(Sure, Jake. Meet you in the air, ladies) Tobias said, jolting me out of my daze. He flew off, and I heard the others walking away too. I considered getting up and leaving too, when…

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Marco said "Until I Ax and I pay a visit to Batman and Robin?"

For a second I thought he was talking to me, but then I heard Jake's voice.

"Uh, Marco, I think you've done enough already. You know, the three of you running off to find this Andalite without telling the rest of us. How about taking it easy for a few hours? Maybe say a prayer, or two? We're gonna need it"

Prayers. Great. I heard them say something else, before they left, and the barn door shut. Seconds later I heard someone take to the wooden ladder, and bolted up to look down at the person. It was Jake.

"Oh uh… sorry" I said as I made room for him to sit down when he joined me "I didn't mean to… uh… eavesdrop or…"

"Hey, you didn't. And you're part of the team now, right?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

"Well, yeah. I guess… if you want to be" He sat down next to me, on the other side of the ladder, and we just kind of dangled our feet over the edge, looking down.

"I didn't know. I'm not a morpher…"

"But you're our friend, and you and the others helped saved our butts enough"

"Yeah. Sure. So… what do you want me to do, oh fearless leader?"

To my surprise, he laughed at me.

"When that comes from you, it sounds weird. But… anyway, I think you and I should just head to school and when we've figured this guy out, you come with us to meet this Gafinilan guy, all right?"

"Uh… yeah. Sure. But… do you really think… I mean…"

"I don't know Jade. But until then, you're an Animorph… whether you can morph or not… and…" He trailed off, and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me. I'll do my best to live up to your image, ok?"

"My what?"

"I'll do whatever I can to help you" Then I laughed a little "Well, hey, it's either this or babysitting. Hmm, baby-sit the little monsters at home, or save the world and get rid of some big ugly monsters? Hmm, tough choice"

He laughed again, and after a little while we both climbed down and headed to the bus stop. Just another day in the life of a freak such as me.


	3. Problems

_**Chapter three; Problems**_

_Okay, I think I've got it_… I slowly… very slowly… lifted one leg up. Balance was crucial now.

"Good Jade. Keep it up"

_Uh-oh. Don't say thaaaatt…_ I windmilled my arms, trying to keep my balance. The teacher had almost cost me to loose it. I mean, I'd been on the balance beam before, but it had been a long time. I was still getting used to putting my weight onto one foot.

Okay, I'll back up. Gym class. Rachel's favourite sport; gymnastics. She wasn't in my class though. Cassie was, and she made me look like an expert at it. Across the hall, at the basketball court, were a few of the guys for gym class. Including Jake. He wasn't bad at the sport either.

I balanced both my legs on the beam, then went into a forward roll, almost falling off the beam as I went. I got back up, making it to the other side, and jumped onto the mat, letting the next girl try to balance on that thing. A red-haired girl named Charmaine got up, and made me look like a total klutz. She was medium height, skinny, and was more graceful than anyone I'd ever seen. I went over to another big blue mat, where other girls were taking the time to stretch. I sat next to Cassie.

"Man, she's good" I muttered to her.

"Yeah. She's one of our top gymnastics here"

"Oh. Well, that explains it"

"You were pretty good too though"

"Not nearly as good as her"

It was the same day, and it just had to be the day we had gym. I didn't mind it that much, it's just having to worry about the guys visiting that Gafinilan… guy. Knowing the Visser could be behind it, perhaps setting a trap for us, waiting…

I finished stretching and went to the rope. Already one girl had fallen off it and seriously bruised her butt bones. Another was about three feet off the ground, and was still trying to climb. She soon gave up, practically handing me the rope. I fought my way up it, getting at least ten feet higher than she had.

"All right girls. Go change. The bell's about to ring" the teacher said, indicating to the girls locker room. The boys got a simular message from their teacher. Jake dribbled the ball a little more, aimed and started to shoot…

(Guys! Trouble! Get out here as fast as you can!) Came the far away thought-speak voice. I swear, I nearly fell of that damn rope from pure shock. I held on though, and slid down it a bit. Then a little more, jumping down the last few feet and nearly spraining my ankle.

"Jade, take it easy. You don't want to hurt yourself" the teacher said as I heard a few girls snickering at me. I ignored it, watching as my teacher and the boys' teacher walked off. Jake came up to me. Cassie wasn't far behind.

"Get changed and get up to the roof as fast as you can. I'll grab Rachel when I'm done" He said in a hushed whisper. I nodded, and Cassie and I went into the girls locker rooms, acting like everything was normal. As soon as we were out though, we ran up the stairs and out onto the roof. Immediately Cassie stripped down to her morphing outfit as I shifted. Then, began to morph.

(About time you guys got out. Come on, we've got to hurry!)

(What is it? What's happened?) I asked as I completed my shift to golden eagle. I opened my wings and took off from the rooftop, circling around as Rachel and Jake burst out from the door, then quickly shutting it behind them. They started morphing as soon as they were out of their normal clothes. Cassie soon took off as well, all osprey.

(Marco's with that Gafinilan guy. I think he's in trouble! Ax is on his way there already)

(Say what?!) Rachel yelped, then took off right after Cassie. Jake was the last to get into the air. We all kept a fair distance apart, all flying towards that house.

(What?! I thought he was in school?!) I cried.

(Come to mention it, he wasn't in math class today) Cassie said.

(Great. _Great_. That stupid idiot! What was he _thinking?_!!!) Rachel yelled. If I thought I was mad last night… well, let's just say that Rachel made me sound like an angel.

(I wish I knew) Jake said in a low tone. We got there, and took positions at the front and back of the house. I flew high over the backyard, my eagle eyes watching as Marco stood, a little muddy, near Ax in a strike position. They were both facing Gafinilan.

(Marco? Ax? We're here. Front and back of the house) Jake said as he landed in a tree, practically unnoticed by the three.

"Okay" Marco began "Let's talk"

So, they were led into the greenhouse, and through into the house itself. There was a tense few moments, before Ax told us they were going into a concealed part of the house, and to be ready if we needed them.

So, Jake demorphed under a large tree, crouched, and I soon joined him, going straight to wolf before he could say anything. But he didn't, and instead morphed his tiger. It was a good thing this guy had such high fences to his property.

We waited for what seemed like forever, with my heart pounding in my wolf chest, before they came back out into the greenhouse. All three of them. Ax looked like he was drugged for a minute, and I had to stop myself from going in there and making sure Gafinilan hadn't drugged him. But he seemed fine afterwards, and the two were led back into the yard. By then Jake and I were in the air again. Ax and Marco joined us a little later.

(Well?) Rachel asked when we were all on our way again.

(Later. We'll tell you much later) Marco muttered, seemingly a little ticked, as well as off in his own world.

_**-------------------------------x-----------------------------**_

We met at the mall a little later on. We sort of converged into a little group at the food court, with me arriving last.

"Sorry I'm late. Nearly got stuck babysitting again" I said as I grabbed a chair and joined them at the table.

"I hear that" Rachel muttered, but she fell silent as Marco and Ax, stuffing food in his mouth, told us what happened. Apparently this Mertil guy wasn't around. So where was he? No one knew.

"You know you took a huge- and I'll add too, stupid- risk, Marco" Jake said when he was done. He looked a little annoyed if you ask me.

"Yeah, well, we got what we wanted" Marco said "We got inside. And we got to confirm that Gafinilan is a bit of a loose cannon"

"Yes" Ax said, with frosting on his chin. I managed to wipe a bit off with a napkin before he continued "His mood does not seem perfectly sable. Bul. But he is a fine gardener. And he has created an impressive human cover"

"Yeah, down to the patterned paper towels" Marco muttered, tossing a comic book he'd been pretending to read down on the table "The place is too perfect"

"I agree. At least when Ithiell plays it human, he knows how to act like a boy. Leaving dirty dishes around and that" I said, resting my elbows on the table, and my head in my hands.

Rachel said something about him being scared. I didn't think so. Something else was wrong in this equation. Something very wrong.

Jake finished his soda with a slurp "He wants to meet Ax's prince. I say we pay him a visit"

"Not a good idea, man. Look, I'm getting a very bad feeling about this guy. This situation. I'm not reading clear motives. I say we wait before sending you in"

"For what? For the visser to grab him? For Gafinilan to tell the visser there's at least one human 'Andalite Bandit?'"

"Look, I don't mean to intrude on this, but Marco's got a point. I think… I think the guy wants something. I don't know _what_ exactly, but that's just the feeling I'm getting" I said, looking at him for an instant. He smiled wryly at me.

"It's risky" Cassie added "Marco and Jade are right"

"We take precautions, per usual. I go in with cover" Then Jake stood up, and announced he had to go home. Cassie wanted to go with him, and soon Ax and Tobias left, since Tobias was a little edgy about being in human morph for too long. Soon, it was just me, Rachel and Marco.

"Well, I'd better get going too. The mall awaits, as Amanda would say" I got up to leave. But then, as I was walking away, my instinct took me back. I hid as I listened to the two talked. Marco puffed his chest out, a _total_ guy thing to do, and smiled at her.

"Any particular reason you wanted to be alone with me, Rachel?"

"Yeah, so I could watch you act stupid. The usual" Rachel leaned back in her seat "I mean it Marco, I'm not in the mood"

He put his hands up in defeat "Okay, okay, so…?"

"A lot of times you're a major cynical freak, you know?"

Marco barked a laugh "Uh, thanks. I guess"

"But you're also the best at knowing when something genuinely stinks. I can block out your lame jokes but I can't ignore your paranoid instincts"

"Gee, thanks again"

Rachel frowned "I mean it. Look, you're not letting Jake meet Gafinilan before you go back there yourself. Don't bother to deny it. You have a plan. I want to know what it is"

Marco glanced around nervously, and I ducked behind a fern. I know, stupid, but I don't think he saw me. Then he said "Why? So you can tell your Bird-boyfriend and screw me up with Jake?"

"No, you moron" I heard Rachel hiss "So I can go with you. You'll need someone to cover your butt"

"See! I knew you cared"

Then he cried out, and I guess Rachel had hit him or kicked him or something. But a plan… hmmm, that sounded very interesting. And they might need someone to cover for the both of them.

Heaven help the three of us if we ever grew up.


	4. Three's a crowd

_**Chapter Four; Three's a crowd**_

I mean, I've done some dumb things for guys in the past. Really, I have. But never, _never_ to such an extent as I did that night.

Since I had no freakin' idea when Marco and Rachel were gonna do this 'check-out-Gafinilan-before-all-hell-breaks-loose' thing, or even _how_ they were gonna do it, I had to be on guard at Gafinilan's house as soon as I could. And if that meant spending part of the night there, well…

I told my brother and sister the same thing as the night before (knowing there is no _way_ in hell they wanted mum and dad to know they'd broken a vase our great aunt brought us all the way from France) and took off as soon as it was safe. I opened my window, then hid in the shadows of my room for a full five minutes, before taking out into the night air as a common pigeon, hoping against hope no-one was watching. I was _so _not going to try that jumping out the window thing again. Way too risky.

So I flew out to the house, shifting to owl when I was high enough in the air not to be spotted by anyone. I thought it was a pretty neat trick for me. Too bad that was the only good thing about that night.

I landed in a tree, ruffling my feathers against the cold night air, looking around with owl eyes. I spotted Gafinilan in the greenhouse. He looked a little dazed, before he returned to normal and flicked off the lights.

I spent most of the night in that tree, drifting off once or twice. The next time I almost fell asleep, I was attacked by an angry little bird. I scared it off, knowing I'd have to keep my guard up from then on. I drifted a bit again, was attacked by some kind of small rat or something, and managed to give it a nasty little bite on the tail. I almost got it too. Let's just say it was lucky I didn't actually eat it by then.

At about three or so, I realised I wasn't acting much like an owl (to anyone who might be looking at me) and dive-bombed shadows and stuff in the backyard for a little while. When the sun started to rise, I went back to sit in the tree again, preening my feathers in the early morning. It was then that I got the break I was waiting for. It was a good thing too; I really didn't like being out of my own body for so long. Was this how Tobias felt? Or was it, like, the other way around for him?

I watched as first an eagle, then an osprey, landed in the tree next to me. I made a show of ruffling my feathers and defending my 'tree'. I was getting good at it too.

(Uh… think that's…)

(Marco? It's an owl. Just a plain old owl. Look how its acting!)

(Uh… yeah) Then I guess they went back to the point. After I made my point. They sat there, looking for… _some_thing. I didn't know what it was. Until I saw it myself. A bee? They were looking for a bee? Uh-oh. It hit me then.

(What is it doing?) Rachel asked.

(I don't know. Just pay attention) he replied curtly. I watched too, suddenly feeling very, _very_ dizzy. I could barely keep up with the damn thing!

Finally, it made its way into the greenhouse, and I had to resist the urge to actually say uh-oh so they'd hear it.

(Okay Marco. There's your way in)

(Cripes. I'll never make it through that nuclear obstacle course without getting fried)

(Not unless you follow another bee) Rachel pointed out (I mean, really tailgate. Which means we need the hive)

Can you say 'oh crap?'

I watched them, trying not to look like a suspicious owl, as they landed near the hive. I made a little show of preening my feathers every now and then, watching as Marco demorphed at the foot of Rachel's tree. He crouched, then began to morph… a bee. Urgh! It was disgusting! I looked away, turning my attention back to the house, knowing if they weren't careful Gafinilan might be able to see them. Then I heard…

(Marco! Get a grip!) I turned back, watching as a bee spiralled up from the ground, then went into the hive. Marco? I wasn't sure. I cursed myself for looking away. Thankfully, I heard him come back to himself a few seconds later, and then Marco the bee went after two other bees. At least, I hoped it was Marco. One zipped off somewhere, and the other two headed off to the greenhouse. Yep, one of them definitely had to be Marco. Most likely the one inches behind the other. Then, things turned bad.

A robber fly, I'd learnt from school, was heading straight for the bees, but before I could even offer a warning it wrapped itself around the first one, and as I watched in horror, it sucked it dry. By then though, I was in the air. I flew higher and higher, knowing Rachel was more interested in watching Marco. I shifted just enough, then I rocketed back down, searching for the fly…

(He's about a foot behind you, maybe six inches up. I'll try to get him but…) Rachel's warning came too late. It had him!

(No) I whispered, getting just enough altitude, then diving like a stuntwoman, then raking my talons forward at just the right moment…

WHAM!! Got him!

(Marco!) I saw Rachel coming at me as I grabbed the robber fly carefully in my beak, ripping it away from Marco.

(Cool it Rach! It's me!)

(Whoa- Jade?!)

(What the… what are you doing here?!) Marco cried, sounding near hysterical. And there was no reason why he shouldn't be. He'd nearly been sucked dry like that other poor bee!

(Save you now. Explain later) I said as I flew with him and what was left of the robber fly, with Rachel following me into some dense trees at the back of the hive. Marco and Rachel took that time to demorph. I played lookout. When he was human, he leaned on a tree and looked up at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay. Now explain"

Rachel was right beside him. She didn't look any happier. Couldn't blame them, really…

(I… I overheard you guys yesterday at the mall. You said about checking out Gafinilan before Jake went in, so I decided to be… well… your backup. I knew you'd probably need more than two people, and… well…)

"Did you tell Jake"

(No! I mean, c'mon, how dumb do you think I am?)

"Very" Marco said. That stung, so I looked away from him, back to the house.

(I'm not as hopeless as you are Marco. You _know_ what I mean too) I said privately to him, and I saw him tense up. Well, I guess he wasn't as cocky as I originally thought.

"Whatever. Let's just get this done, please? Before my mom comes and wakes me up to baby-sit, and discovers I'm not there" Rachel said exasperatedly. I agreed with her, and soon she was a bald eagle, sitting in the tree across and just below me. Marco was the bee again, and went into the greenhouse, then into the actual house.

(Gee, I bet this looks a little weird. An eagle and a falcon, shooting the breeze) Rachel muttered. I laughed a little.

(We're far enough apart not to look obvious)

We fell back into silence again, until Rachel got fed up with the silence and the waiting.

(What's in there?) She asked Marco.

(I'll tell you what's _not_ in here) he said (And what hasn't been here for a long time. Mertil)

_**--------------------------------------------x--------------------------**_

"I don't get it. Where's Mertil?" Jake asked. After he finished yelling at all three of us (yes, me too; turns out I'm more of a part of the team than I thought) and told us he was getting really ticked at this Gafinilan thing. And admitted that the info was important. I knew later he'd want to 'talk' to me about it. The new guy (or girl) always gets it the worst.

Cassie's barn again. The smells were the usual, and got me off wondering what the _heck_ was going on as I sat in the loft again. Was the Terinan war this complicated? No. Were the Chanaibens this hard to figure out? Don't think so.

Ax confirmed that the Mertil guy existed as I sort of zoned out for a while. I heard Marco getting a little snippety at him for disliking crippled people. Or Andalites. I wasn't far behind him on that one. Tobias started to say something, but then Ax broke in. That's when I tuned back into the convo.

(Yes Tobias, he does) he said exitedly (_Illsipar_ root. Why didn't I see it before!)

"See what?" Marco asked. To tell you the truth, I was still a little sore at him for the remark he made to me. But I sat up anyway, then made my way down to the ground as Ax said (Gafinilan offered me _illsipar_ root. It is a mild intoxicant, taken in a manner somewhat like humans take tea or coffee each morning)

"Looked more like a drug" I muttered as I went to stand beside Ax in the small disjointed circle.

"Okay, but…"

(_Illsipar _root has a medicinal use, as well. In great quantities, it eases the pain of _Soola's _Disease. This is a genetically programmed disease. It causes increasing pain in the joints as well as the muscle, extreme at the end. In some, it causes progressive blindness. It strikes in the prime of life and is always fatal)

"Okay" Jake said "I still don't understand what this disease has to do with us"

"And I don't understand" Rachel began "why, if Gafinilan has this disease, he can't cure himself by morphing. Oh. Wait. Yes I do. His own DNA still has the disease. It's like he's trapped"

(Exactly. The only cure is to acquire, then morph another Andalite. One without a defective gene that predisposes towards the disease. In other words, the victim of _Soola's _disease must abandon his imperfect body. He must become a _nothlit_)

"My god Ax. And I thought listening to Ithiell explain things was bad" I muttered from beside him. He cocked his head sideways, as if not knowing what to say to that.

Tobias looked at Ax (Well, it sounds reasonable)

(No, in Andalite society, choosing to become a _nothlit_ in such a situation or for such a purpose is considered as cowardice. Morally wrong. Despicable)

Cassie asked about us not having seen any signs. Ax, of course, had an answer to that as well. He didn't seem happy about suggesting this Gafinilan acquiring him. Or Visser Three…

"No. I'm pretty sure he wants me" Jake said suddenly, and when he did a little light flicked on in my head.

"At least… who he thinks you are. A healthy adult Andalite" I said, and he nodded at me.

"But Ax said to become a _nothlit_ is an act of cowardice" Cassie pointed out "You think Gafinilan is a coward? I don't. Not the way he disregards Andalite custom to care for Mertil"

"I agree with Cassie. This guy is no coward. Not from what I've seen anyway"

"Nice girls" Marco snapped "At the very least the guy's a liar. And he's big on keeping secrets. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. Which is about a tenth of an inch. Maybe"

In spite of myself, I laughed at him "Marco, throwing requires lifting. You couldn't even budge him let alone throw him"

Amazingly, that got a soft laugh from a couple of them, and Marco blushing a little and a slight death stare. Or, at least, I thought it was a death stare. I couldn't be sure.

'I have to agree with Marco" Rachel put us back on track "Gafinilan is in a bad place. If he's after an Andalite body, who knows what he'll do when- if- he finds out Jake is human"

"Same thing he did to Mertil" Marco muttered "I'm thinking it's not Mertil's happiness he's after. I'm thinking he probably made that tape of his buddy himself. Put it out there to lure any other Andalites who might just be hanging around planet earth. Then when Mertil did his part, Gafinilan put him out of his misery. The incredible disappearing Andalite"

"Pretty harsh Marco" Cassie said. I was about to agree with her, but then I thought about it, and weighed the differences. I realised I didn't know anything about Andalites. Chanaibens I knew I could trust, since I'd been around with them for years. Andalites? What did I know? That they acted arrogant and superior to humans, and…

"Ax?" Cassie said suddenly "What about the morphing cube? The Escafil Device? Could we use that on Mertil? Give him the power to morph?"

"What difference would that make if he's already dead?" Rachel said darkly. Harsh, but it might be true.

Ax hesitated (It is likely that Mertil is allergic to, or has some disease or disorder which makes his body reject the morphing technology. In which case, what good is our forcing is upon him?)

Jake stood up, and I jumped a little "Look, we're not getting any closer to the truth by sitting around and speculating. Is Mertil dead or alive? Is Gafinilan a bad guy or isn't he? Only way to know is to get to him. And hope we're the first ones there"

So, Jake told us when we'd meet up again, and I knew I had to make up an excuse to get out of babysitting again. I walked back out with Ax, wanting to talk to him.

"Uh, hey, Ax?"

(Yes Jade?)

"I was wondering… um…" How could I ask him why he had a grudge against _nothilts_? After all, his _shorm_ Tobias, was one, and he didn't have any trouble…

"Exactly how powerful is that _isspar _root anyway?"

(_Illsipar_ root) Ax corrected (Why?)

"Just wondering. I'd like to get to know you better"

(The law of…)

"Yeah, yeah, you told me about that. Sorry for asking" I muttered. Ax stopped suddenly, looking over my head.

"What? Is there… are we being… do we fi…" I hesitated when he reached out a many fingered hand to my hair. There was a slight tug, then his arm pulled back and I realised what he had found. A piece of hay.

(You had this in your hair) he gave it to me (Is it a type of decoration in young females? Because neither Cassie or Rachel informed me…)

I laughed a little "It's not Ax. Thanks for that. I would have had that in my hair all day if you hadn't seen it. Then I'd have been in trouble from my mum. Probably have this crazy idea I was making out with boys all day in the hay"

Ax looked puzzled, and I just laughed a little more at him, then patted his arm in reassurance.

"It's all right Ax. That was just a bit of Jade humour. Don't worry, you don't have to understand it"

He just looked more puzzled, then shook his head and we started to move forward again.

(You humans are still very hard to understand)

"And so are you Andalites"

**A/N; Okay, I know that was a bit mainstream, and a lot like the book, but I promise I'll try to do better next time. Really. Christmas kinda gets family orientated for me. Busy, busy, busy! So… **

**Next time, ok?**


	5. Whole lotta trouble

_**Chapter Five; Whole lotta trouble**_

So, we went. Marco was going to coach Tobias, Cassie, Rachel and Ax on how to be a honey bee. They were going to go in the way Marco had the other day. Jake would be going through the front door. I however, was going in a different way. And when Jake told me…

"Have you lost your _mind_?" I cried when I heard. He shook his head. I looked at his hair, then back down at his eyes. They told me he _hadn't_ lost his mind, he'd… just misplaced it somewhere.

"A hat. You want me to go in, as a hat" I said, trying to make it sound real.

"One, I need someone with me if Gafinilan goes postal. Two, you're the most powerful weapon I have right now"

"Nice to know" I muttered. He showed me one of his earlier hats, and I memorised as much as I could of it. The fabric, the size and shape… the way the brim bent slightly in the middle. And then I shifted.

It was ok. I guess. I could 'feel' in a sense, but all other senses were completely gone. Smell, sound, sight… all gone. I felt like a mute. Thankfully, Marco would be relaying the messages to me when we were in. He'd be with us.

I spent god knows how long on Jake's head, tense, before I heard Marco give the ok, and say,

(Wish us luck kids)

I waited, and waited. Finally Marco started to explain to me what was going on. We were in the concealed part of the house. Gafinilan was buzzing Jake for answers, and he was giving the guy nothing. Then, he tried to convince Jake to 'demorph', and when Jake refused… things turned bad. Gafinilan apparently had a shredder pointed at us, and guess what he decided to…

FWWWAAPPP!!!

(AHHHHH!!!)

(Jade! God are you alright?!)

(I uh… guess… I think I'm almost completely cut in half. What the heck…)

(He's trying to scare Jake. I suggest you shift to something that has eyes, _now_)

(Already on it!) As I shifted back to human, finding I was directly behind Jake, I heard the sounds of wild animals in the greenhouse. So, Marco had called the others too. Then…

WHAAMMMM!!

Well, let's just say Rachel gave the guy a new door with a view. They came through as I was almost complete, staying stock still directly behind Jake. I'd do what I could, but not before Jake told me so. I didn't want this guy to think it was a complete ambush. Well… I guess you could say it already was. Thankfully, I don't think he saw me.

And I learned that being short _does_ have its advantages sometimes.

"I'm sorry we bore you, Gafinilan" Jake said calmly, "But we're bored, too. Tired of your evasions and half-truths. So if it's okay with you, this is the moment of reckoning. Time to come clean"

(Four warriors against one?) Gafinilan seemed at a loss.

"Five if I morph" Marco said, appearing from behind a weapons table, walking over to stand beside Jake "Six if Jake does"

"Make that seven. If this girl, Jade, behind me does as well" Jake pulled me out to the other side of him gently, and I faced Gafinilan directly for the first time ever. It was a terrifying experience. Good thing I'd been through lots of terrifying experiences. My face didn't change one bit, and my knees didn't buckle like they had the first time I'd faced a real alien.

"But we're not here to fight Gafinilan" Jake went on "Just to get some information"

Gafinilan looked like he was about to faint from shock, his stalk eyes swivelling around the full three-sixty (You, all of you- you are the Andalite bandits Visser Three fears. Are all of you but Aximili- human?)

"Yes" Jake shot a glance at Tobias before he went on "More or less. We were enlisted by Prince Elfangor to fight the Yeerks. And Jade" He put a hand on my shoulder "Is part Shape-shifter"

(You see) Ax said matter-of-factly (there is no adult for you to acquire so that you may escape _Soola's_ disease)

(What?!) he turned on Ax ( How dare you make such an accusation! I am a warrior. Never in a galaxy's age would I disgrace myself by acting with such base and selfish cowardice!)

After that… after Tobias explained to him how it wasn't a crime to want to cure yourself of a disease… it all kind of spilled out of him. Yes, he _did_ have the disease, but all he was doing… it was for his _shorm_. It was kind of touching… until he explained what happened. Then Rachel, being Rachel (as Marco told me later) said,

"Let's do it. Let's rescue Mertil and kick some Yeerk butt"

Marco also told me that she was just crazy and reckless.

So, we became the rescuers for Mertil. Everyone agreed. Well, Ax didn't say much, and Tobias… but I'm pretty sure he was all for it. I was still having a hard time figuring him out.

We learnt about Mertil being moved all throughout the day, and was never in the same place twice. This… this was going to be tricky to pull off.

"So Mertil's in some sort of transport vehicle" Cassie said "A truck, a horse trailer, something. How do we find it? Aerial surveillance…"

Ax interrupted (We cannot risk our lives for a _vecol_)

"Okay Ax-man" Marco said, looking like he could kill with his eyes "I've been cutting you slack on this handicapped thing because you're part of the team. But when you talk like that, like this guy is some sort of dirty, worthless thing, I have to say you're just not one of us"

(I do not and never pretended to be human) Ax stated.

Rachel snorted "You're so full of it, Marco. I seem to recall your calling that Hewlett Aldershot guy who was in a coma a vegetable. No, wait, a carrot, to be exact"

"Not the same thing" he shot back "That was black comedy. Gallows humour. Not an open or implied insult"

"Actions do speak louder than words" Cassie said quietly.

"Thankyou. I might not always say the right thing, but most of the times I do the right thing. Or try to, at least. My intentions" he added, smirking "are good"

(This is not about Marco) Tobias said (This is about Mertil. Mertil is Gafinilan's _shorm_ Ax. Can't you understand…)

"Hang on a sec Tobias" I said stepping forward. I'd listened to it enough "I might have a comparison that he'll understand. Sorry for intruding" I added, looking sadly up at him. He cocked his head sideways and looked at me.

(It's ok. Go ahead)

"Okay, Ax" I turned to him "Think about the whole situation this way. What if your brother were a trapped _vecol_? Wouldn't you risk everything you have to save him?"

(That is not what this is about?! A _vecol_…)

"Ah, but don't you see? It's almost exactly the same for that matter. If Elfangor… or Tobias… were trapped somewhere, you'd do whatever it took to get him back, even risking your own life"

(You tread on unsteady soil Jade!) Ax said hotly.

"Hey, I'm only telling you the truth, ok? Sorry of the truth hurts so much"

Ax looked like he wanted to chop my head off. Could blame him. I'd hit a serious sore spot. Big ouch.

"Whether Ax understands it or not" Jake interrupted "we're doing this, is _that_ understood? Good. Gafinilan, you've been in contact with Mertil?"

Gafinilan went on to explain how with their 'childhood' bond they could hear each others though-speak, although not perfectly, on the same planet. So I guessed he could kind of direct us there. Give us hints about where he may or may not be. At least, if he'd seen the outside of his moving prison.

God, this was going to be impossible.

Then again, impossible seemed to be my brunch these days.

_**--------------------------------------x------------------------------------**_

We took to the air, all of us, spreading out so we didn't look suspicious. Peregrine falcon, osprey, red-tailed hawk, northern harrier, bald eagle and three owls. I was a barn owl. Marco, a great-horned owl, and Gafinilan… well, he was a kind of owl I had yet to put a name to. Got it a while back, he said.

While we looked, I was thinking hard. I still didn't understand theses people, but I was getting to know them real quick. Ax had a serious problem with accepting people for who they were, Tobias was distant, Rachel was reckless (she reminded me of Robert in a lot of ways) Jake was a leader, and Cassie… well, I was still trying to figure out. She had a strength and a gentleness that not many people have. I knew that for sure. It all blended in, all… balanced in some ways.

As for Marco… the past few days, I realised I'd really underestimated him. He was a joker, but… he was also quick to get to the point, and didn't hold back at pointing out the obvious. He had… I guess you could say he had a very suspicious mind. And he knew how to use that to his advantage.

In some ways… I guess that sort of made me like him more. In spite of him giving me a word lashing every now and then.

I kind of sung in my own head a song I heard once, but I couldn't remember the name of it. A love song…

God was I gonna need to talk to Amanda after this.

If I survived the night.

(Uh, hey Jade?) It was Cassie. Talking to me privately.

(Huh? What?)

(You ok? You've been a little distant lately)

(Oh, sorry. I'll try to focus…)

(No, not that. I mean, like, at school and stuff. Is something going on that I should know about?)

(That _we_ should know about) Rachel added.

(Cassie, what…)

(I let Rachel hear this. We're both here to help)

(Oh. Uh… it's nothing)

(Feeling a little homesick?)

(Uhhh…. a little) I felt a little squeamish as I added (And… something else too)

(Is it about Marco?) Rachel asked.

(What?! Huh?! I didn't… I mean… I'll… I'll tell you when we finish this, ok?)

Okay, I honestly didn't know if I could bring myself to talk to these girls like I did to Amanda. But… their offer was nice, and if I didn't start trusting them… well, they couldn't trust me now, could they?

(All right) Cassie said. Rachel seemed to agree. Half an hour later…

(Mertil says he is in some sort of graveyard) Gafinilan suddenly said, and if I had been human I would've jumped.

(Impossible) Rachel said (There are no graveyards out this way. That I know of, anyway)

(Warehouses, yes…)

(He said that when his Hork-Bajir guards opened the door to his current prison, he was able to glimpse several large, boxlike, rectangular vehicles, somewhat simular to the one which he is being held. They are made of metal, but rusted. Mertil assumes they have been abandoned)

(Got it) Marco (The old train yard. About a mile from here)

So, we keeled that way, all of us making sure we didn't converge as we were doing that. We reached the old train yard, and it just made me shudder inside. Reminded me of an old ghost movie, or a thriller. Urgh, creepy.

And did I mention the absolute _lack_ of sound in the place. Nothing, not even crickets or anything. And with the sun quickly setting, it really _did_ look like a graveyard.

(Nothing) Marco sounded disgusted (Rust, rats, and empty cars)

(Gafinilan, can you still hear Mertil?) Jake asked (Are you sure he's here?)

(Yes, yes. He is close)

(Remember, just because it's quiet, doesn't mean something's not here) I said, remembering when Ithiell told me that once. Just before another battle erupted on the Xanath planet. No kidding. That's what it was called.

(Okay then, people. We're going top have to land, morph some firepower, get our hands dirty)

(It is me) Marco began (Or does Jake sound like a deranged camp director when he talks like that?)

(It's you) Cassie replied.

(Score one for Cassie) I said privately to her.

(Three o'clock everyone!) Marco suddenly yelled. For a second I didn't understand.

Then I looked down.

The door to one of the boxcars slid open, and out piled a big bunch of Hork-Bajir. Then another one! And more Hork-Bajir!

(Uh-oh) I mumbled.

With guidance from Tobias and Jake, we landed on the east side of the yard, atop a right side up passenger car. And watched the guards. They were surrounding a U-haul truck, I think it was.

(I'm guessing Mertil's probably in that U-haul. And they're gonna be moving him pretty soon) Marco said.

(Gee, what was your first clue?) I muttered, wishing I could take it back. I think I throttled him. He shut up after that. For a little while, anyway.

Jake made a plan, and recruited Gafinilan as a fighter while he was at it. Tobias would stay up top as we went big and mean. With that, we glided down off the car and all began to change.

I went straight from owl to cheetah, wanting to try something different for once. Sure, my tiger was great, but I guessed with all the Hork-Bajir wondering around, I'd want some super speed on my side. Marco went gorilla, Rachel elephant, Jake into his own tiger morph and Cassie into the wolf I'd seen her in before. Ax and Gafinilan…well, they kind of spoke for themselves.

(You must go)

(Bah!) I yelped when I heard that voice, and my cheetah body leaped about a mile in the air. I looked around… and realised it was Mertil.

(Tobias, we're ready. Which way to the clearing?) Jake asked.

(There's a red caboose dead ahead. Circle it to the left. If I say it's clear, continue on past the next car)

So, we went. As quietly as any of us could. Tobias guided us on, until we were within a few dozen yards of the clearing the U-haul was in. From there, we could sort of count just how many guards there were. _Biiiiig_ uh-oh.

(Gee Jake, have the odds ever been this bad?) Marco asked brightly.

(Sure) Jake answered (But this time we've got the element of surprise)

"Andalite!"

(Oh, crap)

Then we saw him. A Hork-Bajir on top of a railway car, pointing at us. Like he was a little kid blaming us for something.

(He must have scrambled up the other side!) Tobias called (It's too dark!)

All of a sudden, the place sounded up.

Well, so much for that idea.


	6. Save Mertil!

_**Chapter six; Save Mertil!**_

"Aaahhh!" He hurtled himself down from the top of the car!

(Rachel! It's your soulmate!)

Dumb Hork-Bajir. One of him, and eight of us…

WHUMP!

He hit the ground when Gafinilan smacked him with the side of his enormous tail blade. So much for the act of bravery.

(He is unconscious) Gafinilan said (I believe he will remain so for quite some time)

(Duh)

(Everyone!) Jake shouted (We're not going to stand here and wait for the rest of them to show up. Stick to the shadows. We move forward and surround the clearing)

(Too late, man) Tobias reported (They're sending out a unit of Hork-Bajir. They'll be on us in a minute!)

(Okay, new plan. Wait until they're close) Jake snapped (Then we take them down)

(What about the next batch, after them?) Cassie cried.

(Take them down too. We've got to keep pushing closer to the clearing)

(And Mertil) Gafinilan added softly.

(Look out!) Out of no where, came ten Hork-Bajir, charging straight towards us. One came at Marco, but he shoved those gigantic fists in his belly, and safe to say he went down hard.

Another on me! I dodged easily, and ZOOM! I was on him! Cut, slice, gone again!

Howls, and screeches of the others! Attack another! More coming!

ZOOM! ZOOM! I took two out before they could raise their arms to defend themselves! Running, leaping, tearing the only way a cheetah could! Gone again!

Three more! And another!

(They're everywhere!) I cried, seeing Jake leap out of the corner of my eye.

Runrunrunrunrunrunrun!! Duck and dodge, using my speed and agility. Too bad my endurance was starting to wear down.

I'd lost the others! Had to find them again!

Slice! A Hork-Bajir I didn't even see took a swipe at me, cutting deep into my left leg. I snarled, leapt up at him, took him down, then was off again. But the wound in my leg slowed me down, and I was more than tired now.

Two more! Dodge a blow that nearly cut me in two, leap up, and…

(Ahhh!!!) I screamed as the second sliced cleanly through my spine. I fell, a limp cheetah. The pain was unimaginable… but I'd felt it like this… then I saw it come at me again…

FWAAAPPP!!!

The Hork-Bajir fell, decapitated. Behind him, Ax and Gafinilan.

(Thanks Ax. And… sorry about… you know)

(Yes, I do know. And you are welcome) he replied, even as he turned and the two Andalites faced more Hork-Bajir (I suggest you shift to something useful)

(Yeah) I said, then shifted to Chanaiben. To Ithiell. I flapped my wings, trying to get my bearings on the place. I rose slowly up over the box cars, looking around with the amazing eyes of a Chanaiben, to…

(Everyone!) Marco screamed (They're moving the truck!)

Before I could react, something hit me from behind, and we both went tumbling down. Another Hork-Bajir! Why didn't I see him!

"Changeling" He snarled as he pinned me to the ground.

"Yes, changeling" I replied, baring my Chanaiben teeth at him. I whipped my tail forward, hitting him square in the stomach. I didn't send him sprawling, but it gave me enough time and space to start using my claws. Before I knew it, I'd shredded him up pretty good. I pushed him away, getting up and checking my wings. They seemed ok, so…

(I'm going for the main gate!) Marco called (Whoever can, meet me there!)

I saw a barrage of Hork-Bajir coming at me from the left and right, and grabbed onto the side of the box car beside me with my neat claws…

(Where the heck is the main gate?) Rachel cried as dug my claws in and I hauled myself up, knowing the Hork-Bajir would only follow me. For now, at least I could get away from them until I was able to…

(Okay) he shouted (all the way left. Probably behind the old station. Just go!)

(I'll follow the headlights) Tobias said.

I flapped my wings, realising they were slightly more damaged than I thought. It hurt to flap them, but I did it anyway, holding in a painful gasp as I looked left and right, getting higher each time I flapped my wings…

(Ax is back with Gafinilan) Jake cried (He's losing it. We're down two soldiers so look sharp) I thought I saw Marco making his way over the box cars…

Wham! Hork-Bajir suddenly leapt up at me grabbing my ankle. I was pulled down shockingly fast, and hit the top of the boxcar with a loud thud. It was agonising.

More were getting the idea of climbing up after me. I managed to knock two down, but the one who had grabbed my leg still held me. I brought my tail forward, knocking him off me. My wings were tattered and torn, and there was no time to focus on reshaping them. Hork-Bajir were climbing up, at least a dozen or so, after me. So I had only one alternative.

Run.

(Marco!) I heard Tobias call (You're gonna intercept the truck in about a minute. Hurry!)

I ran, hauling butt the only way a Chanaiben knows how to do. On all fours. Sure, they walk upright and can run, but when they really want to move, this is the way.

I ran, and saw Marco from a far off, running across the cars as fast as he could. Too far away! I'd never reach them in time!

(Marco, I'm just behind you, on the ground) Rachel's voice sounded, and although I couldn't see her, I knew she was there. Good, maybe it would be all right…

(You're on your own Marco) Jake (Cassie and I got caught up with a few Hork-Bajir. We're…) he trailed off. That didn't sound good.

I pushed my body faster, leaping with almost liquid grace to the next lot of boxcars, then another, watching as Marco crawled the last few feet to the end of the train car. Jump again! But I knew I couldn't reach him in time…

(When I give the word, buddy) Tobias.

(I'm on it) Marco.

(Go! Go! Go!)

He suddenly disappeared from sight! Leapt off the car, where I couldn't see him!

(Damn! And so close!)

WHUMMPF! I heard the impact as he landed on the car, and as I reached the edge, I saw him drop his weight to the side of the truck. Well at least I knew he hadn't killed himself by leaping like that.

(Driver heard something) Tobias reported.

The truck sped away, and I jumped down to the ground, catching the impact in my legs. Then, I ran after it, a little slower this time. After all, being slammed into something metal and hard can really take a lot out of you. I probably had a few broken bones…

I saw Marco, now on the truck's cabin, yank open the driver's side door and reach in for the driver. Then the driver slammed on the brakes.

And Marco went flying through the air.

_**-------------------------------------------x------------------------------**_

(MARCO!!) I screamed, running past the truck and towards Marco. Watched as he hit the ground, rolling. Then, he stopped.

(OH GOD MARCO!! ARE YOU OKAY?!) I didn't realise I was screaming, until after I said it. I crouched on his left side, checking if he was okay. Well, at least he was still…

RRRRMMMMMM!!! Driver revved the engine, gunned it!

SCREEEEEEEE!!!

No!

I stood in front of Marco, bracing for the second when it… I had to save him… lights were coming closer… and closer…

(NO JADE!! YOU'LL BE KILLED!!)

Then…

CRAAAAASSHHH!!!

A train car! It smashed right into the path of the speeding truck, stopping it dead. Then came the elephant cry. I think it was only then that I started to breathe again. Marco stepped out from behind me, looking at me funny. I was breathing heavily, and I'm sure my big green Chanaiben eyes were _wiiiide_ open.

(Nice Rachel) he knuckle-walked toward the mess (Get Mertil in a train wreck)

To me, he said (Thanks Jade. For… you know)

(Uh-huh. Now let's go see if he's ok) I padded along on all fours, walking beside him.

(Didn't know Chanaibens could do that) he commented.

(Well, now you know) I replied as Rachel said,

(You're welcome for saving your life. Again)

(Thanks Rach) I said sincerely to her as Marco and I made our way to the back of the truck. The front end was a mess! I just hoped Mertil wasn't hurt.

(Mertil!) Marco called (You okay?)

(I am as I was) he replied. Well, that was a relief. What did he begin as?

Rachel joined us (Let's get this open) she said (Before the gas tank blows or something)

Marco wrapped his thick gorilla fingers around the gate latch at the back of the truck and pulled. Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing.

(Let me try my trunk) Rachel suggested.

(Be my guest) Marco muttered.

(Marco! Rachel!) I turned to see Jake, slinking out of the shadows, with the others following him. All of them looked about as I felt. I knew I was still bleeding somewhere. I felt it. It was gushing down over my feet… somewhere…

Tobias landed on a nearby caboose, shaking me back to the current situation.

(We're trying to get Mertil out) Rachel explained. Gafinilan stepped forward, looking worried.

(Is he…)

(I am fine, Gafinilan) Mertil assured him (Though still in this box)

(I will open the truck) He moved to the rear door, facing it.

CLAAANNNGG!!

(Yah!) I yelped from the sheer sound of it. Chanaiben ears, even a male's, are too good for such massive bursts of sound. Yowza!

Gafinilan's blade had punctured the door, and as he drew his blade downwards, creating an even worse sound, I let out a strange Chanaiben noise from within my throat, covering my ears with my hands. Behind me, I heard Cassie's wolf whimpering.

(Very cool) Rachel commented.

(Sure) I muttered (You try having hyper-sensitive ears)

When he was done, Gafinilan stepped back.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

And then Mertil kicked his way out.


	7. Sad truths

_**Chapter seven; Sad truths**_

So, we found Mertil, had a big massive fight with a whole lotta Hork-Bajir, nearly got killed by a truck, and got him out of the _same_ truck before more Hork-Bajir controllers found us.

All in a days work, as Robert would say.

We reassembled in the woods. I'd fixed my wings and flown there. I don't think I could've walked, even on two legs. I was exhausted. Physically, mentally, and… and emotionally.

(I am surprised) Mertil said plainly (that you were willing to risk your lives for me. As I am)

He was holding the stump of his tail tight against his body. Must've hurt. The poor guy. He was ashamed. If there was anything I could do to stop him from feeling that way… I would.

(We don't know what you mean) Cassie said kindly.

(I will explain) Ax said (He means he is surprised that we normal, healthy warriors risked our lives for a mere _vecol_) he paused, looked over at Marco with one stalk eye (Or as Marco says, someone who is 'differently abled')

(All right, what the hell is wrong with you Ax? You treat it like it's a dirty word. Well, it's not. Three words for ya pal; GET OVER IT!)

(Jeez, why can't we just get over this issue, please?) Rachel added, making me sound nuts (It's not like it's Mertil's fault he got injured. Or that he has an allergy or something. Man, I can name a few people I know who are perfectly healthy and a total waste of oxygen. In my opinion)

(I'm down with that) Marco muttered. Mertil and Gafinilan stayed silent the entire time. Gee, must have scared them.

(Ax) Jake said (You consider Gafinilan a hero of Andalite culture, right?)

Ax nodded.

(Maybe the fact that he's able to overlook physical imperfection is one of the reasons he's a hero. What do you think?)

(Prince Jake, I think the reason Gafinilan is able to overlook his friends deformities because he sees through the eyes of friendship. This is exceptional behaviour. Under ordinary circumstances, in general Andalite society, it is simply not natural to show such concern for a _vecol_)

Okay, I was about to throttle the guy for being so narrow-minded. Thankfully, Rachel spoke before I could do anything.

(So, friendship isn't natural?) Rachel snapped (It's abnormal?)

(What is normal anyway?) Cassie asked.

(Oh don't get me started) I moaned, rolling my eyes.

(The norm. The standard. The average) Marco said.

(Okay, I'm getting a complex over here) Tobias (I'm a _nothlit_. A freak. Whatever. My best friend is an alien with blue fur. My girlfriend is human- when she isn't in morph. How about we don't talk about 'normal' anymore. Or 'average' or 'natural'. Please)

Had to give the guy credit, he really knew how to give it to ya.

Then Ax, reluctantly it seemed, 'honoured' Mertil. I guess. Well, as best as I think Ax could. Jake said we'd help the two get back. And then we saw Gafinilan start up some awful sort of shaking. Like we'd seen before. When it was over, he asked us to leave him and Mertil alone. He wanted to die 'honourably'. Well, he'd proven himself to me. I knew he would.

Mertil stood tall and said (As Gafinilan has cared for me, so now I will care for him. It is my duty)

(The visser might not leave you alone) Jake pointed out.

(The visser has proven he has no use for either of us) Gafinilan retorted.

(Well, that's good. Isn't it?) I mumbled.

(He's right Jake) Marco said (If the visser comes after anyone it'll be us. For spoiling his plans)

(Oh goody) Cassie said dryly (You always know how to finish on a high note, Marco)

(Thankyou) he said.

Evil people, I know.

_**------------------------------------x----------------------------------**_

Well, a week passed. It gave me time to think.

I mean, you go your whole life doing something, and when you're… you know, when something tragic happens to you, all of a sudden you're 'differently abled' as Ax and Marco put it. Stereotypical.

In my team, I guess that's true too.

Robert, the Goth rebel.

Amanda the carer… and worrier.

Also the best friend anyone could have. Seriously.

Ithiell, leader alien.

Me? I wouldn't know. I guess you could say I'm the sarcastic one, but whatever I give, Robert gives back.

Well, I guess you could say I'm the short Aussie girl. There's no way to get away from that Aussie part, at least in America. Short, I can never get away from. I will probably always be short. My mum's genes, you can bet on that.

On second thought, just call me the green-eyed monster.

So, I actually sat down with Rachel and Cassie one afternoon and told them about the 'Marco' thing. Safe to say, neither of them were surprised.

"So… what do you think I should do?" Again, I felt squeamish and a little jumpy. I played with the salt and pepper shakers, then the straw in my cup. We were at the mall, in the food court. I'm surprised Cassie actually came.

"Well, maybe you could go talk to him?" Cassie suggested. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Really Jade, what do you see in him? He makes lame jokes, he likes to point out the worst in people, he's been treating you like dirt, and…"

"Well, maybe there's a reason. Maybe he's jealous" Cassie said.

"Of what? My invisible friend?"

"You have one of them?" Rachel snorted. I shut up.

"Look, I suggest you just go talk to him. Tell him how you feel"

I blushed "I… I don't think I'd have the nerve. I haven't ever dealt with this guy issue before. Amanda and Ithiell… well, that's different. She's literally dating another _species_" I managed a choked laugh. Rachel and Cassie shared glances.

"What?"

"Look, it's your call. But if you don't, you might have to feel like this forever. Or… as long as it takes for you to get over him" Rachel said, shrugging.

I nodded "Yeah, well… I… what can I say? I'm a coward"

I got up from the table.

"Thanks guys. Really. It's been good to actually talk to someone about this"

"It's ok. We're here to help" Cassie smiled at me.

About a week and a half later, Cassie asked me to come and help her clean the barn and stuff. Said her dad was out for the day, and everyone else was busy. I gratefully accepted, after babysitting almost every day since then. My mum and dad let me go, happy I was making friends here.

Honestly? I still missed Amanda. We could talk for hours and sometimes really only say nothing at all. Then… we'd been there for each other through the worst… strange how we both worked out though…

I met Cassie at her porch, wearing daggy old bike pants and an oversized white top. If I was going to get dirty, I might as well wear the worst things possible. Cassie let me borrow some 'clean' overalls, and I slipped them on. My hair was tied back as well, so it wouldn't get in my way was as I was cleaning. I must've looked like another Cassie!

She led me into the barn, telling me to wait there for a minute.

"I have to get the shovels from the other side" She said, then shut the barn door, leaving me with all the animals. They made soft sounds, but beside that, it was relatively quiet.

After five minutes I got worried. It didn't take that long to get a shovel, did it?

And when I tried to open the barn door, I realised why.

"Cassie! What are you doing?!" I cried, panicked. She'd locked me in here!

"Don't worry. We're not gonna hurt you…"

"Just help you" It was Rachel "Just stay there, and don't try to get out either. We've got some… others watching in case you do"

(No matter how small you are, if you try to get out, I'll just put you back in there) Tobias was in on this too? What the… what was going _on_??

"But why? What are you doing?!"

(Just wait. You'll see) He replied, and I realised he must've been somewhere nearby.

I screamed blue murder, before calming myself down with great difficulty. I took off the overalls and climbed up into the loft. Well, they said wait…

I don't know how long it was, before I heard the barn door creak open again, and a voice say 'hey!' before it slammed shut again. I bolted up, to look down at Marco. He looked up at me, shocked, and it finally dawned on me what they were trying to do. I'd seen it in a movie once, hadn't I?

"Now you two talk! I'm sick of hearing about all this stuff" Rachel yelled. I blinked, then made my way down to him. He was still standing next to the door.

"You… you got them to do this for you? You…" I shook my head, looking at him as I dropped to the ground, and headed over to him. He flinched, and backed up a little as I went to the door again. I put a hand out and leaned on it, feeling it take my weight. Too bad I knew it wouldn't open.

"No Marco. I didn't. All right. I'm not _that_ desperate to…" I cut myself off, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

"To…? To what?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"N-nothing. Just… forget I said that" I went away from the door, walking over to one of the stalls.

"No, it's something. I can see it" I heard him following me.

"You can't see anything. You're that blind to… to things…"

"Blind to _what_ Jade? What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Forget it. Stupid boys…" I muttered, climbing up and sitting on an empty stall door. I looked at him. He seemed furious.

"Oh, so now we're stupid? You're the one who went off on another… on a…"

"On a what Marco? We had like… and now I see… you're just a… a ladies man, as you said. A desperate…"

"_Me?!_ **_You're_** the one that's getting all chummy with Ax?!"

It felt like I'd been hit by a brick then. Ax?? He was jealous of Ax??

Wait, he was _jealous?!!!_

I stared at him. He stared right back.

"Is that what you think? My _god_ Marco, you're even more idiotic than I first thought!" I barked a laugh. He didn't seem to think it was funny.

"Idiotic. You are… you like Ax, don't deny it" He came up to me, looking up into my eyes.

"As a_ friend_, maybe. If he let me get close enough. But as… as… _like that?_ No. Gee, I'm _not_ about to do what Amanda did. I mean, not that Amanda's chosen _wrong_ or anything. She loves Ithiell, and…"

"Okay then, here's a question" He came close, a bit too close for comfort, and rested his hands on either side of me on the door. Now our faces were just inches apart.

"What _do _you want from me Jade?"

I sighed "Marco, I like you. A lot. You're the only guy that's been on my mind almost constantly since I _got_ to America. I… uh… didn't you know that? I thought it'd be obvious by now"

I was blushing probably all the shades of red anyone could imagine. I'd just laid my heart on the line for this guy. What was worse, his face was inches from my own. It was more than a little nerve-wracking.

To my surprise, he smiled at me "Yeah, I guessed. You kind of nearly got yourself killed for me. I… I guess that's enough proof"

"Well, uh, yeah. No duh Einstein" I rolled my eyes at him, and he laughed. Then, he surprised me by kissing me gently. Sweetly. When he pulled away I saw he was blushing as well. He backed up a little, and let me jump down off the stall door. When I did I wrapped my arms around him in a big hug. He returned the hug, swinging me around. I was ecstatic, I was…

"Are you two finished being all mushy and that? Is it like, safe to come in?"

"Five seconds" Marco said, giving me a peck on the lips then putting me down.

"Are we, like…"

"If you want to"

"I uh… I do"

"Great. So do I" Then his mischievous smile returned "Man is Rachel gonna be mad after this"

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. Soon after, the others, all of them, came in and we started talking as a group. Rachel and Marco were having a contest of wits, and Marco was going on and on about something or other. Ax, being the freaky alien he was, just stood at the side, not really understanding any of it. I consoled him as a friend, and Cassie, with the help of Jake, did the animals meds. As she usually did. Tobias sat in the rafters, listening to it all, sometimes putting in a word or two.

And for the first time in _months_, I actually felt like I was part of the team.

I was an 'Animorph' (even though I didn't morph) and that in itself felt pretty damn good. For now, anyway.

**Aaaaaannnnd _that's_ da end of my story! Hope you liked it, and hope I didn't disappoint anyone who reads this. Sorry about it being a bit short, but I don't really do stuff like this (rewriting a book) very often. Actually, I _never_ do it. It's too hard, anyway. Aaaaaannnnnnyyywayyyyy, go read my other stories, especially The Yeerk Reinvasion, and remember; go crazy like me and you'll always be happy**


End file.
